The Real Housewives of Potomac
The Real Housewives of Potomac (abbreviated RHOP) is an American reality television series that premiered on January 17, 2016, on Bravo. Developed as the eighth installment of The Real Housewives franchise, it has aired four seasons and focuses on the personal and professional lives of several women living in Potomac, Maryland. The current cast consists of Gizelle Bryant, Ashley Darby, Robyn Dixon, Karen Huger, Monique Samuels and Candiace Dillard. Previously-featured cast members include original cast members Charrisse Jackson Jordan and Katie Rost. Overview and Casting Initially titled Potomac Ensemble, The Real Housewives of Potomac was announced on November 11, 2015. The series is the network's second attempt to develop a reality series based in the Washington, D.C. area. The first effort was The Real Housewives of D.C. which aired in 2010 and was canceled after one season. The first season premiered on January 17, 2016, and starred Gizelle Bryant, Katie Rost, Karen Huger, Charrisse Jackson Jordan, Robyn Dixon and Ashley Darby. After the filming for the second season began, Rost was fired from the show. Monique Samuels was then added to the cast for the second season which premiered on April 2, 2017. The third seasonpremiered on April 1, 2018, with Candiace Dillard joining the cast, and Jordan appearing in a "friend" capacity. Jordan left the show after the third season. The fourth season which began filming in August 2018, premiered on May 5, 2019. The season featured Dillard's wedding and Rost as a "friend of the housewives." Timeline of Housewives Episodes See Also: List of RHOP Episodes Reception Viewership The premiere episode of The Real Housewives of Potomac received a 1.2 rating in adults 18-49 years adult demographic and 2.54 million viewers in total, according to Nielsen Media Research's "live plus-3" estimates. The episode was the highest rated premiere of any series of The Real Housewives franchise. The first season of the series averaged 2.1 million viewers in the "live plus-3" estimates, becoming the network's most-watched first season of a series since The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills in 2010. Critical Response The reality series has received mostly positive reviews from television critics. Amy Amatangelo, writing for The Hollywood Reporter, said, "Like its predecessors, The Real Housewives of Potomac offers escapist TV at the highest level," and also added, "You can watch with the comfort that you would never behave this way and delight in all the ridiculous shenanigans." Amatangelo praised the show's diversity by saying that the network aims the franchise to be "an equal-opportunity offender". Joi-Marie McKenzie of ABC News, reviewing the show's premiere, said, "Between the show introductions, there was plenty of shade-throwing and one-liners to keep "Housewives" enthusiasts entertained." Broadcast The reality series is broadcast on the Bravo cable network in the United States. The first episode aired on Sunday January 17, 2016 9/8pm ET/PT, following a new episode of The Real Housewives of Atlanta. Internationally, the series premiered in Australia on Arena on January 18, within hours of the American broadcast. The first season consists of ten episodes, excluding a two-part reunion that aired on April 10 and 17, 2016. In New Zealand, The Real Housewives of Potomac began airing in July 2016, on Bravo upon the channels inception. The series began airing in the United Kingdom on August 28, 2016, on ITVBe. Category:The Real Housewives Category:RHOP Category:American TV Category:Bravo